


y que no quiero estar sin ti

by Smoakin_dontburnyourself



Category: Galerias Velvet, Velvet (TV), Velvet - Fandom
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M, Mateo Celoso, Velvet Serie, mateo y clara
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoakin_dontburnyourself/pseuds/Smoakin_dontburnyourself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Y qué quieres que te diga, Clara? que tengo miedo? pues sí que lo tengo”</p>
            </blockquote>





	y que no quiero estar sin ti

**Author's Note:**

> WOW mi primera historia en español. Descubrí esta serie en Netflix y desde entonces he tenido tantas ideas para fanfiction de estos dos! yo soy de Mexico entonces puede que el español sea un poco diferente del que hablan en España pero igual espero que les guste… tendré que también escribir algunas en ingles pero ya veremos
> 
> por favor perdonen cualquier error de ortografía

 

I.

Los bigotes de Mateo sonrieron con la satisfacción del silencio,

 

un silencio que era extraño, pero bienvenido para el único soltero de madrid con tres madres. Que con los tres gatos de sus tías y la constante campanada de su madre buscando que le traigan más azucarillos para él te, en su casa, era imposible reposar su cordura luego de un dia co-dirigiendo las galerías Velvet.

 

que últimamente había sido algo como una pesadilla.  

 

pero no cualquier pesadilla, una de esas pesadillas donde todo suele ir bien al principio, y luego, de la nada, tragedia

desgracia,

 

desastre

 

un minuto sus labios manchados de labial rosado, sus manos jugando con el dobladillo de la falda verde de Clara, una de esas semi-largas que abraza su cuerpo como él lo suele hacer por las noches y a escondidas de Doña Blanca. Maquillándose y desmaquillándose los labios con sus suspiros en un rinconcito escondido de su oficina…

 

y de pronto una bofetada que lo deja viendo estrellitas.

 

su sonrisa distante desapareció de su cara luego de recordar otra cosa, una cosa teniendo que ver con una mentira suya y una Clara enfadada

 

En el baño de su piso de soltero Mateo se frotó su mandíbula. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, esa pesadilla le sonaba demasiado para ser mentira. Con las tantas veces que la mano delicada de Clara había golpeado con su cara era milagro que no la tuviera ya pintada allí

 

_Clara_

 

Mateo suspiro, frotando agua sobre su cara y pensando que así, como si nada, como algo normal, empezaba su cruzada de intentar pensar en algo más que en su secretaria.

 

una secretaria con la sonrisa mas encantadora de Madrid, con los ojos más azules, y los labios más hechizadores  

 

una secretaria que de momento, no quería saber nada de él.

 

otro suspiro mientras encontraba su saco, pensando que estos meses con Clara había suspirado más que en toda su vida...

* * *

 

  


“Clara!”

 

era temprano por los pasillos del taller de las galerías Velvet pero los tacones de Rita resonaban contra el suelo que aún está dormido

 

también aun dormida, estaba Clara. Derritiéndose entre las cobijas su cabeza se movía contra el movimiento de su sueño que tenía algo que ver con un lunar en una mandíbula y un bigote que le raspaba en su trayectoria sobre su piel…

 

Mateo le mordía el lóbulo del oído y le susurraba palabras que si las escuchaba con cuidado las podía oír, le decía…..  

 

“Soy yo Clara, tu hermana!”

 

que? no!

 

en su sueño de pronto eran unas gafas quien le hablaban, y una cara que conocía de toda la vida

 

“Ay, Rita!” se dijo a ella misma, sacando las cobijas debajo de sus piernas y extrañando ya su sueño frustrado   

 

“Tu herman Rita, Clara!” sonaba desde el pasillo

 

de pronto Clara abrió la puerta, otro grito de su hermana quedando plasmado en el aire sin terminar

 

“Ay, Clara, y porqué no abres, mujer?” de los ojos azules de Clara se escapaba la frustración de que su sueño había sido solo eso, un sueño.

 

otros ojos del mismo color de azul, estros detrás de unas gafas, la miraban con angustia

 

“Bueno Rita y tu no ves la hora que es?”

 

sus rizos rubios se movieron en acuerdo, si que sabia que hora era, no había podido pegar el ojo toda la noche.

 

le daba vueltas y vueltas a la situación y esta era la única solución de la cual podía pensar, y por tanto, Rita pensaba, Clara no se podía negar a ayudarla.

 

“Bueno, mujer, que pasa, porque esa cara?” todavía estaba parada en la entrada de la habitación pequeña de Clara

Sin responder, quizás hasta sin escuchar la pregunta de su hermana, Rita entró en acción, comenzando a buscar entre la ropa colgada de su hermana

 

“no, ese no” un vestido muy de oficina fue lanzado hacia la direction de las cobijas descobijadas de Clara       

 

“ay ese tampoco!” una blusa de botones cayó sobre la silla de al lado y otra sin mangas sobre su tocador.

“Rita?”

Clara veía el desastre con ojos de susto, arrebatando una falda verde de las manos de Rita, Clara le dio un sacudón a su hermana

 

“Ya! Rita, Que haces?”  

 

“Clara necesito tu ayuda”

* * *

  


“Ya te he dicho que no, Rita, no lo voy a hacer” los tacones de las dos hermanas sonaban por el piso desocupado de galerías Velvet. Aún no era hora de abrir y Rita seguía a los caminados de su hermana hasta el elevador que la llevaría a el piso de oficinas.

 

“Clara, no te hubiera preguntado, por que tu sabes con todo lo de don Mateo…”

 

“Rita, Mateo es un estúpido ni me lo menciones por favor”  con una mano frustrada Clara se arregló la falda, sobándose las arrugas y asegurando que el talle cayera bien sobre su figura.

 

Rita se callo, pero por solo un segundo

 

“Solo es una cena, Clara!” el elevador, alumbrando los pisos con su movimiento, las movía hacia arriba.

 

“ya te dije que no, Rita. No estoy de humor para salir”

 

“Pero si pavonearte es tu especialidad” Clara le lanzó una mirada ofendida aunque sabía que alomejor su hermana si que tenía razón

 

“hazlo por mi, por Ana, por Philip Ray, por dios!” la bata de modista blanca resaltaba entre la elegancia del piso y las oficinas

 

“Solo necesito que te hagas pasar por mi, que encantes al representante de esta tienda..” Rita frotó los dedos como si eso le ayudará a recordar el nombre de la tienda que finalmente aceptó una cita para discutir la venta de los vestidos Phillip Ray

 

“Rita, que no” finalmente en su escritorio, Clara empezó a preparar los reportes del dia.

 

“Ya ves que con las sospechas de Doña Blanca Ana no puede ir, me pidió que fuera yo pero con todas las veces que he metido la pata, pues que te cuento a ti..”

 

Sin escucharla, Clara siguió con lo suyo

 

"Anda Clara, que te daremos un vestido nuevo para la ocasión, y aparte dicen que este hombre como se llama..” otra vez frotando los dedos no le ayudó a recordar

 

“Bueno este hombre representante, dicen que es muy guapo…”

 

con un poco de interes Clara voltio a ver a su hermana, la ceja levantada con curiosidad.

 

de pronto se le fue el interés “Y a mi que mas me da que sea guapo, Rita?”

 

“Bueno, mujer, alomejor hasta te gusta y te olvidas ya de don Mateo, no? que no decias que habían roto ya para siempre?”

 

“Bueno, si, pero…”

 

Pero pasaba que todavia lo queria, como una tonta  

 

Y con ese pensamiento apareció el bigote en question en la puerta del elevador.

 

“Bueno, bueno, luego hablamos, Rita” a la vista de su jefe y con un documento, la empujo en la direction de la cual vinieron.

 

“Entonces si lo harás?”

 

“Hacer que, Rita?” era Mateo, y aunque la pregunta estaba dirigida a su hermana, a quien veía era a Clara.

 

“Ya sabe, cosas que, con todo respeto, a usted no le incumben” los ojos de Mateo se despegaron de intentar de memorizar la forma que daba la boca de Clara para ver a Rita con ojos de jefe enojado

 

“bueno, queria decir, cosas de hermanas, ya sabe” intento de arreglar

 

“ah, ya veo”

 

“Si, entonces luego nos vemos para lo del vestido, Clara” con un reconocimiento de su hermana y una despedida poco entusiasta para Don Mateo, Rita se dio la vuelta y empezó su trayectoria hacia los talleres que la esperaban con mucho trabajo y, si era su dia de mala suerte, una Dona Blanca enfadada.

* * *

 

“Clara, necesito los contactos de los proveedores en Milán, por favor” su voz alumbró al interphone y Clara no sabía porque le dolía el pecho cada vez que sucedía

 

bueno, que si lo sabia, pero no lo quería admitir, ni a ella misma

 

“Ahora mismo se los entregó, Don Mateo”

 

Mateo, en su silla de empresario importante azotó los pies como un niño después que le han dicho que no puede comerse un caramelo.

 

le volvía loco, ella, con sus ojos enojados, llamándole ‘Don Mateo’, y esquivando la mirada.

 

si que se estaba volviendo loco, por las noches sin ella, por las mañanas con sus caderas trayendo el café y tomándole las órdenes en su librito, y todo sin poder tocarla, sin poder decirle que..

 

Mateo se tragó sus pensamientos con dificultad

 

decirle que...

 

enfadado con su inhabilidad de admitir a el mismo que la quería, que..

azotó al botón del interphone

 

“Clara! los contactos, son para hoy, mujer!”

 

en segundos la puerta se abrió y entró una Clara enfadada, con documentos en sus brazos, y una mirada que lo pudiese haber matado si no la hubiera visto varias veces ya. Se acerco, sus tacones peleando con el suelo, y azotó los papeles en su escritorio tanto que el aire sorprendido le susurro a su bigote que había metido la pata…. otra vez.

 

Sin una palabra Clara dio la vuelta y se marchó.

 

Suspiro número tres del dia y Mateo se paró a ir detrás de ella

 

“Clara, espera, no quise gritarte..”

 

sus palabras se perdieron entre un timbre de teléfono y una contestada professional.

 

Tiempo después, a la hora del almuerzo Mateo sacó la cabeza de su oficina discretamente al escuchar a Clara hablar por teléfono sin su timbre de profesionalidad

 

“bueno, Rita, lo haré” Clara tomaba la llamada parada, con sus espaldas hacia la puerta donde, sin descuidar sus curvas con sus ojos, Mateo escuchaba a Clara hablar con su hermana

 

“Pero más te vale que sea el Phillip Ray más bonito….y el soltero más guapo, porque si no…” su risa alumbró el pasillo vacío

 

soltero?

 

guapo?

 

“Si, si, ahorita bajo para probarme el vestido. Aha...Ya…. pero no me tengo que poner gafas verdad? ya…”

 

las ruedas empezaron a girar en la cabeza de Mateo… Vestido nuevo...Soltero guapo….

 

Clara tenía una cita

 

Sin hacer ruido Mateo se devolvió a la oficina e inmediatamente empezó a caminar de un lado al otro, pensando que hacer

 

No la podía perder, no ahora

 

Ni nunca

* * *

 

 

“Que va salir con otro, Alberto, no me estás escuchando?” unas copas y muchas vueltas por la oficina más tarde, Mateo todavía no encontraba solución

 

Alberto, en su asiento del otro lado del escritorio frotaba sus labios para esconder una sonrisa al finalmente ver a su amigo de toda la vida celoso. Con ver como estos dos se veían era evidente que se quieren y que tarde o temprano estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

 

“Qué, te parece gracioso? porque a mi no, Alberto, a mi no” con una última mirada desesperada a Mateo se le prendió un foco, su mirada era distante pero allumbrada por la luz de una idea para recuperar a Clara

 

“Bueno, hombre, que no dijiste que te dejo? no puede soportar que cada tres dias metas la pata…”

 

Mateo lo miró con ojos sorprendidos a sus palabras

 

“Ya, y tu eres mi amigo,  _imagínate_ ” Mateo dijo, con irritación

 

“Mateo, eres un desastre, que te puedo decir”

 

“y ella una dramática, Alberto no sabes- bueno ya basta con eso, que tengo un plan, y tu-”

 

levantándose de su asiento, Mateo tomó una última bebida se su copa antes de terminar su veredicto

  
“Me vas a ayudar”    

**Author's Note:**

> habrá parte 2!


End file.
